Too much
by Dakota William-Jones
Summary: Alfred, aka America, has always try to be strong when it came to most of the nations bullying him. But now he has have enough. Can his siblings and his kids save him in time? Sorry about ooc. Warning: self-harm, blood' swearing, and attempt suicide (Trigger Warning). I will try to keep the rating a 't'.
1. Chapter 1

"Fatass!" A nation whispers harshly as Alfred stands in front about to give his presentation. He pushes 'Texas' up closer to his sky-blue eyes that seem dull with every whisper behind his back.

"How many Americans does it take to see the number on the weight?" Another whisper to another.

"How many?" The person snickers as the other shrugs.

"None! They all so fat to even look down!" There was a quiet laughter as Alfred holds his pants leg as he tries to keep from crying from their rude comments. Looking around, he could notice no one standing up for him, or taking his side. They either were looking away and not wanting to stop. Other were joint in and laughing at him. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from yelling at everyone that was making fun of him and his country. No, a hero must stay strong, no matter what the world throws at him. He swallows blood as he fake smiles at everyone.

"To stop to global warming...we can build a giant robot hero that will save everyone!" Alfred smiles fades slightly as most the nations laugh at his idea, or calls him an idiot. It wasn't really his idea,but it was worth a try. Out the corner of his eyes, he flinches as Arthur cross his arms and laughs harshly.

"Did all the fatty food you eat every second finally killed your idiot brain, you git!" Arthur nudges Francis as he smirks at Alfred. Francis sips slowly on some wine as he watches Alfred.

"Haahaa! Nice one dude!" Alfred forces a laugh as he holds in tears. Heroes do not show weakness. "Didn't see that joke coming."

"I bet neither did your scale when you step on it!" Romano comments rudely.

"Enough." Ludwig hisses as he quiets the room down as Alfred walks back to his seat. "On to another topic..."

Alfred blocks out the rest of the meeting as he lays his head on the table. Flinching when he felt paper balls being thrown at him. Looking up, he notice that the ones who throw them were Gilbert and Ivan. They smirk as they silently laughs at him. Open them, Alfred cringe as he looks at the picture. It was him eating all of hamburgers, then the back page was him exploding from eating too much. He smiles at them as a thank you before hiding them in his suitcase. He keep looking at the clock, counting down the seconds the meeting was done.

~In Alfred's house in D.C~

As Alfred sits on the cold tile floor as he had the razor in his fingers as he leans against the mouth dry and foul breath from puking out what he had just eaten. He sniffles as tears stain his cheeks as he cries. Leaning his head against the chilly wall in his empty bathroom. He presses the blade into his arm, he slices quickly. Not even flinching as he cuts.

Slash

Fat

Slash

Idiot

Slash

Ugly

Alfred stares at the blood on his arm as he calms his breathing down. Hey fatso...how many hamburgers did you have today? Alfred whines as the voice in his head starts to sound like Arthur. Look at him...he's so pathetic and unawesome. That one sounded like Gilbert as he stands up and looks at himself in the mirror. He had dark rings around his eyes, and there was sweat all over his face. his dull blue eyes were puffy. Picking up the razor, he turns on the water as he washes the evidence away. Opening his medicine cabinet, he pulls out wraps and anti-bacterial medicine. Quickly wrapping his arm, Alfred puts his jacket on to hide them as he walks down the stairs. Standing in front of him was 6 of his children, or States. They look at him cheerfully as they smile at him. Most of them were holding flowers as they walk slowly towards him. He puts on his 'father' mask as he open his arms for a hug from the 6. He carefully makes sure the cuts could not be seen as he hugs them tightly.

* * *

I dont own hetalia...i tried to make this a bit longer...im trying update my stories.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad! You won't believe what color Cali dyed Wash's hair!" A girl with long, dark brown hair that had somwh in it with violet that was mix with a little bit of red eyes smirk at Alfred as she points at him with her spoon full of potatoes. She brush a few of her bangs out of her eyes as she flings her potatoes at the taller boy across from her. She looks quickly at her dad as she notice something around his arm. Trying not to be noticeable, she looks into her fathers eyes to notice they were dull and he was forcing a smile. She know something was wrong the moment they enter the house.

The taller growl at her as she stick out her tongue at wipe his face as his brown hair cover his dark blueish-gray eyes. He shrugs as he look around the room as he hums a cowboy song.

"North, don't do that to your older brother..Tex, please stop humming...Let me guess...a neon orange?" Alfred laughs softly as North Dakota shook her head. "What color?"

"A neon green with pink highlights," the Coralina Twins states as they glare at the Dakota Siblings. "How come they get to sit at the head of the table?"

"Easy!" A boy with blonde hair that was long and wavy smirk at them. His light blue eyes sparkling with humor as he points at his sister and him. "We arrive here before y'all, and it's not a state meeting. Also its only 6 of us. So first come first serve!"

"I bet your mama thought you were angel, while your sister as a freak," the twin who had long blonde hair and green eyes smirk as North Dakota's face became red as tears seem to trail down her face, while South Dakota hug his sister. "Isn't that true Carolina?"

"So true South. Nobody wants a freak with eyes like you..." North Coralina close her mouth as she watches her father stand.

All six of them gasp as Alfred slam his hand down on to the table. He was not smiling as he glare at the twins. "I will not tolerate bullying in my house! You are all love equally, and I do not want to spank any of y'all tonight. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," they mumble as they look down at the table. North and South Carolina look at the Dakotas as they both mouth sorry to them. North nods as she wipes her tears away, and smile at them. South glare at them as he continues to eat.

"Pa, how was the meeting?" Texas pause as he watch his father's eyes seem to go dull.

"It went great! Another super day for this superhero!" Alfred quickly lies as he put on his fake smile. Alaska watches as he looks at every six of them before looking at his watch. "Bedtime for you guys."

"Ah, but dad," the Dakotas whines as they stood up from their spot. "We wanted to watch movies with you."

"Not tonight," Alfred smiles a little as the Carolinas wrestle each to get upstairs first. "Don't forget to brush your teeth Alaska! I don't want doggie kisses in the morning."

Alaska stops running upstairs to hug him as she kisses him on the check. Her violet eyes sparkling as she waits for her goodnight.

Alfred smiles as he picks her up and takes her upstairs, (of course she already brush her teeth) lay her on her bed as he cover her up in her purple comforters.

" Спокойной ночи маленький волк (1)," Alfred kiss her forehead as her eyes begin to shut. He could hear her snore as he turn off her light.

Looking into the Dakotas' room as they cuddle each other as they slept in the same bed. Their light was still on, so Alfred tiptoe in there and kiss both on their foreheads. He brushes his finger through North's hair as he smiles sadly.

" Bonne nuit mes petits ours (2)," Alfred whispers as he shut off the light.

"Goodnight Pa," the Carolinas call out as he heard their light shut off and door close.

Alfred laughs quietly as he walks into Texas's room as he reads a book. Looking at the cover he notice it was in Spanish. Clearing his throat s he leans against the doorway. Alfred crosses his arm as Texas looks up at him frowning.

"Bed mister," Alfred smirk as Texas rolls his eyes. "If not I'll send Tony up to make you an experiment."

"Night Papa," Texas quickly drops his book as he tucks himself into bed. "Dad, you know you are not dumb, and very much love by us all right?"

"I know," Alfred clenches his teeth as he kiss his son. "Y'all remind me everyday."

"And you know you love us doing it too," Texas yawn as her close his eyes. " Buenas noches y te aman."(3)

Alfred smiles as he watch his son drift off to sleep as he turn off the light. "Buenas noches y te amo demasiado mi pequeño vaquero."(4)

Alfred walk into his room as he lay on his made bed. Staring up at the ceiling as he winces from the voice in his head as he tries not to cry. Reaching under his pillow, he pulls out an old hunter knife. Pulling up his sleeve his unwraps his arm as he touches the cold metal blade against his skin. Digging in deep as he cuts himself as he cries silently, hoping not to wake anyone up. Unknowing to him, North Dakota was standing outside his door as she watches with horror as she cries silently for him. Covering her mouth as she runs back to her room for her phone. She had to call someone to help her with this problem.

* * *

Thank you all for waiting for the update of this. I had a hard time fingering out what should happen and who will found out what america is doing to himself. Oh please read any of my other stories, even through i believe they are not as good as the ones i have read. Oh btw i dont own hetalia.

Transaltions:

1- good night little wolf(Russian)

2- Good night my little bears ( French) if you are wonder about why i call them little bear, its because North kinda takes after her uncle Canada wiyh the love of bears.

3- Good night and I love you (Spanish)

4- Good night amd i love you too my little cowboy (Spainsh)


	3. Chapter 3

Another update...I'm being lazy and not updating my other stories...what is wrong with me!? Quick note I don't own any characters, or hetlia. BTW there is some sibling bonding in this with South Dakota and north Dakota. Warning a head... I don't ship N.D... I do ship FrUs, FrUk, AmeCanRus, and so many more...Enjoy

* * *

"Chicka, you better have a good reason to be calling me this late at night," a voice hiss as N.D winces from the tone. "If not I'm sending my Chupacabra up there to beat some sense into you!"

"I'm sorry for calling so late Auntie Rosa, but I'm worried about uncle." N.D whisper into her phone as she sits in the dark living room. Glancing around the room as she cradle her phone into her ear as her eyes seem to glow in the dark. "He does not seem to be as joyful and heroic. I notice his arm was wrapped in bandages. Just a little while ago, I saw him cutting himself."

There was silence as N.D held her breath as she heard shuffling on the other side of the phone. Giggling softly as curses went through the phone as N.D smiles a little.

"Did you call your Padre (1)yet, Chapa?" Rosa hiss as something crash in the background as someone starts to cry. "Hush now my child, it's only the Thunderbirds fighting against the serpents."

"Todavía no," (2) Chapa smile as Rosa starts to him as the sound of crying numbs." I thought to call you first, because...yeah..I forgot why I call you first before Papa."

"Call him, and tell him to call me after you tell him what you saw his brother doing." Rosa hiss as she tucks in one of her many children.

"Okay, sorry again. Oh, Buenas noches (3)." Chapa hang up as she heard her aunt curse some more. Pressing two for speed dial she waits with tone dial. Canadian please, even through...

"Que?!" She flinch at her father's tone as she breaths lightly. " Petit ours, parler avant que je raccroche." (4)

"Papa, uncle has been harming himself." Chapa blurts out as she waits for answer.

"You're joking right?" Matthew laughs as Chapa frowns. "Alfred may sometimes act like an idiot doesn't mean he would let all those insults hurt him. Just like the saying goes Sticks are stones may break my bones."

"But words will never harm me," Chapa sighs as she rubs her forehead. 'Rosa wants to talk with you after you hang up."

"I'll call her later," Matthew freezes as Chapa curses at him in German. "What was that Missy?"

"Fuck it! Every time you put things off, the more damage things get! It's just like Mom." Chapa hiss as she tries to stop herself from crying. She hiccups a little as she stares at the wall.

Matthew flinches as he pauses to think. Sighing as he looks to the photo on his bedside. Holding it as he tries to think.

"I'm sorry papa, I shouldn't get mad at you," Chapa sniffs as she wipes her eyes.

"Alright, I'll call her only if you go to bed now." Matthew smiles as he picture Chapa nodding and smiling. " Bonne nuit."

"Good night and I love you." Chapa hangs up as she climbs up stairs.

Entering her room as she watches her cousin stir slightly as she creeps into bed. Covering up again as she felt hands wrap around her as she looks into blue eyes. Smiling slightly as she kiss him as she snuggles with him.

"Where were you?" South ask as he rubs his nose against hers. "I was lonely without my sis."

"Chatan, you know we're not really siblings, right?" Chapa smile as S.D frowns. "My mama is Dakota Territory, while yours is Uncle Alfred and Uncle France."

"I know, but we were raised together as siblings. So I count you as my tanksi.(5)" Chatan smile as she hugs him. "I know you never got along with all of your other half siblings."

"They hated me, because I am part of America." Chapa snuggle closer to Chatan. Smiling as she could feel their borders blending together. "We are like dad and uncle. I miss having no boundaries."

"Same here," Chatan pats his cousin's head as she drifts off to sleep. "Good night little sister."

"Night big brother."

* * *

Charatcers names:

Rosa= Mexico

Chapa= North Dakota (It's Lakota for Breaver...lol)

Chatan= South Dakota (Also Lakota, but it means Hawk...Can he fly?...nope)

Translation: (Google Translate)

1- Father

2- Not yet

3-good night (all the first three are spanish)

4-What!?...Little Bear speak before I hang up. (French)

5- Man's yunger sister (lakota)


	4. Chapter 4

Matthew stares at his phone as he rubs his eyes. Sitting up as he flips his covers up as he gets out of bed. Reaching into his bed stand for a pack of cigarettes. He really needed smoke even if it been a while. Looking at the picture on his bed, he smiles. It was a picture of a woman with long dark brown hair with light brown eyes that seem as if their were color of a oak tree. She was holding a bundle as she smile at camera, but if you were t look closer. You could notice there are tears in her eyes and there was sadness in her eyes.

Walking quietly to not wake up his 10 children as he creeps outside to make the call. He lights one as he waits, breathing in the cancer stick as he looks at the cold night sky. He smiles as he hears the other end click as his sister answers.

"Hermano, you shouldn't be smoking so late at night," Rosa sighs.

"I know, but I got Chapa mad. Anytime she's mad, it gets to me. Doesn't help she brought up her mother." Matthew sigh as he blows smoke out his nose.

"She's just like her mother hermano," Rosa laughs as she coughs.

"Having trouble?" Matthew sighs as his sister starts coughing. "Mexico, don't die till you see Alfred in a pink tutu dancing to 'I'm a Barbie Girl'."

"Bro that's not happening," Rosa laughs at the mental image of Alfred. "She told you the problem?"

"Yep...do you want to talk over the phone now, or want to come over?" Matthew rubs the bridge of his nose as he heard clipping sounds. Turning around, he was face to face with Kumajiro. Smiling as the bear sat beside him as he puts his cigar out.

"Hold on...this might hurt." Rosa became quiet as the phone went dead.

Closing his eyes as he sighing from the quietness. He lights another, but before he could take a puff. It was taken out as someone giggles.

"This one is mine, light your own." Matthew growl as he opens his eyes to Rosa. Her dark brown hair was braided as her brown eyes seem to glow in the little light from the moon. She was wearing a white T-shirt with dirty blue jeans with holes. She had no shoes on as she sat beside him. She shrugs as she takes a puff as she blows at a butterfly.

"I seen the way the others are treating him," Rosa glances at her brother's face as she frowns. "Why haven't you, or me stand for him?"

"Chapa could be lying to get attention," Matthew rubs his bear's head as he glares at the moon. "At the sameh time she wouldn't have gotten so piss off when I said I'll call you..."

Rosa smiles as he watches her brother groan in pain. She smirks as she takes another puff as Matthew tries to stable his breathe.

"Sorry, had to take the shortcut." Rosa pets Kumajiro. "Didn't want to cross Alfred's borders."

"Damn," Matthew breathes heavily as he glares at Rosa.

"Warn ya didn't I?" Rosa smirks as she laughs. "We should keep an eye on him to see if it's true."

"Yeah...next time let's meet in the middle." Matthew laughs at Rosa's horrified expression. "Want to bed here, or or you going to try to kill me?"

"I'll stay the night, but I don't want to found any of your biters at the foot of the bed glaring at me as if I'm a taco." Rosa smack him as he laughs. "I'm pretty sure Nova Scotia also took a chuck off of my arm last time."

"He was sleepwalking and hungry for Mexican food." Matthew puts his hands up as Rosa was about to struggle him. "Let's go inside now."

"Yeah...thanks again."

Alfre winces from the pain in his head a he sits up to his room full of empty bottles of beer. He looks at his arm to notice he cut his arm last night, as he stand up. Cursing as he heard 6 pairs of fleeting running down the steps. Leaping up quickly as he locks his door, as he turns to his own bedroom. He picks up the bottles and wipes the blood off the knife. Dragging himself into his bathroom as he took a shower.

Chpa listens as she heard water be turn on as she turns to Texas. He was flipping pancakes as he hums tune. She smiles as Alaska came down with her school uniform and her backpack ready for school.

" Anastasia, ho's picking you up today for school?" Texas turns off the stove as he smiles at his younger sister.

"Didn't know Blake," Anastasia smile as she its beside Chapa. "Where's everyone else?"

"The twins had already left this early in the morning, and Chatan is sleeping in since he got no school today and all of his work is down." Chapa smiles as she takes a bite of the pancakes. "I see you working on your secret recipe of Texan pancakes."

Texas smile as he nods, he was about to sit when there was a knock on the door. Wincing as he got up, he walks to the front door. He glares at the person at the door.

"What do you want Yukon?" Blake hiss at the tall boy.

"I'm here to pick up Alaska, Texas." Yukon looks at Texas before looking behind him. Seeing Alaska he bends down to call her over. "How's my favorite cousin?"

"Yukon!" Anastasia smiles as she jumps out of her seat to run to Yuk

Chapa freezes as she tops eating, turning to the door. She smiles sadly as she walks over to her half-brother. "Hey Atka."

He stops hugging Anastasia as he looks down to see Chapa. He smiles at her as he puts Alaska down. Stepping towards her as he raises his hand. She flinches as he puts it on her head as she close her eye.

"Little sis, don't be so afraid. I'm not like the others." Atka pull her into a hug as she cries. He rubs her back as he hums a lullaby from when they were younger. "I love you."

"I love...you too." She sniffs as she holds on to him as she cries.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MAKE MY SISTER CRY!"

* * *

Yeah...another update...what's with all this sibling cuddling...who knows...i hope you enjoy this.

Yukon=Atka

Texas= Blake

Alaska= Anastasia


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning this chapter has the attempt of ssuicide. Please if you have a problem with that, please wait to till the next chapter. In the beginning its safe, but toward the end is where it happens. I do not like to torture America, but there is not enough stories on which he is bullied by the other nations. Please enjoy this update...**

* * *

Atka sighs as he quickly brought up a pickaxe to deflect the attack from another pickaxe that came at his head. He growls as he glares at Chatan who also was growling at him as he spit to the side. Quickly tossing Chatan to the side as he pulls out a shovel as he rushing towards him. Chatan war screams as he pulls out a hunting knife as he rushes to Atka. They froze as they could feel an aura that out did Russia.

"Atka William... Chatan Jones-Bonnefoy, put down the weapons before I grab both and give you a spanking, and call your fathers!" Alfred hiss as he stands on the top of stairs with his arm cross. His blond hair wet as he glares at the two.

"Yes sir," both drop their weapons as they stood tall.

"Shouldn't all of you guys get going to work?" Alfred slowly walks down as he looks at his children and nephew.

"I got school, that is why Atka is here." Anastasia states as she tugs on Atka's pant leg. "Bye Father."

Alfred smiles as he watches them leave, turning towards Chatan he raises his eyebrows. He shakes his head as he walks back upstairs.

"Before you say anything sis, you and me both have some paperwork to do," Chatan smirk as Chapa frowns at him.

"Then we better get going," Chatan looks at Blake as she shrugs. Turning upstairs , she hollers. "Bye Cous, bye uncle!"

"By safe you two," Blake wave them goodbye as they speed out of the yard. "Dad, I'm leaving now. There's some pancakes on the table when you get hungry."

Blake waits a little for answer as he walks over to his beat up red pickup truck. Getting in as he starts he stares at the house that seem to be cloth in darkness. Rubbing his eyes, he just shrugs.

Alfred watch as his son drives off before tossing the pancakes into the fridge. He slowly eats an apple as he thinks about the meeting today. He winces as the apple hits the bottom of his stomachs. He quickly runs upstairs to his bathroom, and leans against the toilet as he upchucks the apple. Whipping his mouth as he breathes heavily. Leaning against the sink, he covers his eyes. Flinching when his phone goes off.

"Yes Iggy?"

"Bloody got! Hurry your fat ass up! You're going to be late for the meeting!"

"Okay...don't worry the hero will be there!" Alfred quickly puts on his hero smile as he stands up. "Bye."

Checking to see if the wrapping were noticeable before heading out. He forgot to notice that on the table, Chapa left her necklace.

~break in the meeting~

"Hey Alfred," Matthew whisper spoke as he taps his brother's shoulder before slapping him upside the head. "Alfred!"

"Eh! Sorry bro didn't see you there," Alfred chuckles as he rubs his head. He puts his hero smile on as he stares at Matthew. "What's up?"

"Want to go to McDonald for lunch?" Matthew watches his brother's expression as it quickly change to a fake smile.

"Sure!" Alfred jumps ups as he puts his arm around Matthew. "What was you and Rosa coming in at the same time dude?"

"She spent the night, because we had a quick get together to think about...your birthday coming up!" Matthew lies as he smiles. "Also Rosa was piss that Nova Scotia took a piece of her leg this time."

"Mattie, you got to feed that kid!" Alfred laugh as his brother shrug

"Eh, I try," Matthew winces as Alfred slaps him on the back hard.

"Look the fatso going to get some more food to feed his fat face." Romano whisper to Spain as they snicker behind them.

"I love pasta more than America loves hamburgers!" North Italy yells as Germany sighs at the outburst.

Alfred cringe as they quickly exits the meeting. They walk to the closest McDonald as they keep quiet about what happen earlier. When they order, Matthew order a Filet fish and a small fry. Alfred order 20 hamburgers and an large fry. He quickly scarf the food down quickly. He quickly winces as it hit his stomach as he smiles at Matthew. He felt like he was about to puke as he smiles at Matthew.

"Are you feeling alright?" Matthew watches his brother shake his head. "Go home, I'll tell them you're sick."

"Thanks Mattie," Alfred whisper as he ran to the bathroom. "Don't worry I can drive myself home."

Matthew shrubs as he walks back to the meeting. He notice almost everyone was seating, or chatting with their neighbor. He watches as Rosa walks up to him with eyes of question.

"I'm sure he's just fine, maybe a little sick," Matthew pats her hand. "It's nothing to worry about."

"I hope you're right." Rosa sighs as the meeting was adjourn to start.

"Where is America?" Germany looks round the room.

"Maybe still feeding his fat butt full of hamburgers." Prussia whisper to Russia as they chuckle.

"Da, maybe he even explode!" Russia pts Prussia on the back.

"Enough!" Matthew hiss as he stand up. "He is not here right now because he's sick and not feeling to well."

"Maybe from eating too much food," England snicker as he leans back against his chair.

Matthew was about to answers when the doors were slam open, and he was left speech less at the sight of his daughter.

~After Matthew left~

Alfred stare at the toilet as he empty his guts at home from the salad he try to eat. All he could hear was the rude remarks from other nations as he tries to cover his face. His wrist were bleeding as he struggles not to cry. Looking at himself in the mirror as he stares at the empty shell of the person he was. Getting up, he exit the bathroom to his study. Laying there was his old pistol that still work and his letter to his children and niece. Checking to see the bullets in it, he raises it to his head. Wincing as he cocks the gun, pulling the trigger as his door was opening to see Chapa come in with some paperwork. She freeze as she watch his lifeless body fall to the floor as she screams. Running over as she quickly pushes the gun away. She quickly pulls out the bullet and dials 911.

"What is your emergency?"

"My uncle just killed himself, but I think the bullet might not have killed him." Chapa quick puts her jacket under him as she lays her hand over the gun wound. "Forget it...it's a code Eagle. Code Eagle!"

There was a click before a rough voice answer"Please hang on miss, we are sending help right away."

Chapa listens as she was put on hold as they give orders to send an ambulance her way. She curses as her hands became cover in blood. Thinking in her head she keep asking why did he do this.

"Because it was too much pain for me to handle..." Alfred whispers as his dull eyes look at her. He touches her check with his own blood stain hand as he smiles. "You look just like your mother. Act like her too..."

"Uncle...Uncle! Please stay with me! We need you!" Chapa cries as his breathe begin to slow. "Your children need you, Alfred. Not America! Not the superhero! But their father!"

She wails as the ambulance get there as they slam the door open and rush into to take over. Chapa watches as they lift his still body onto the carrier and try to found a pulse.

"He's still alive," one of medic points out as he point to hi partner. "Let's hurry and save this one."

"Miss, can I get your name?" A police officer ask as he gently touch her shoulder.

"Not right now," Chapa hiss as she quickly gets up. "Some people need to pay the price."

The officer watches as she goes over to the closet and pulls out a tomahawk. He pales at her piss expression as she exit the room. His partner looks at her then at him.

"Are we going to stop her?"

"Nope...unless you want to be chop up into little pieces?"

"Nope."


End file.
